Te Amo y Siempre lo hare
by Princesa De Rosa
Summary: un año despues de que Mimi fuera a vivir a japon, Matt la fue a buscar y esta no acepto que esten juntos, tiempo despues Tk convence a Matt que vaya a buscarla nuevamente, que pasara? Aceptara esta vez estar con el?


Ahí estaba el, sentado en una banca de la universidad, junto a sus amigos, estaban todos, tai, sora, izzy, joe, su hermano tk y kary, pero algo le faltaba, faltaba ella, su amor, Mimi, se había ido a los y nunca iba a olvidar el dia que se fue a despedirle al aeropuerto y le dijo lo que sentía por ella, pero ella simplemente se fue..

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaban los chicos reunidos en el aeropuerto, se había ido a despedir a Mimi, que se iba a vivir a los Estados Unidos…_

_Los voy a extrañar mucho chicos – dijo mimi con algo de tristeza- pero les prometo que vendré a visitarlo_

_Nosotros también te extrañaremos mimi – dijo tai_

_Por favor tai cuida mucho a Sora_

_Tenlo por seguro_

_Adios, Hermanito – le dijo la castaña a Tk_

_Adios, Hermana- le contesto el_

_Asi se fueron despidiendo los chicos de mimi, hasta que ella se acerco al Matt que estaba bastante pensativo…_

_No te piensas despedir de mi Ishida – le dijo al rubio haciéndose la ofendida_

_Ven – le dijo Matt agarrando a mimi del brazo y levándola a un lugar apartado_

_Porque me trajiste aca? – interrogo Mimi_

_Te amo Mimi, no podía dejar que te vayas sin que lo sepas- dijo Matt_

_Matt yo también te amo pero no podemos tener nada, yo me estoy yendo a vivir a y no sé cuándo, o si volveré, no puedo hacerte eso_

_Mimi Te esperare todo lo que sea necesario, y si no vuelves te iré a buscar te lo aseguro_

_Mimi, no contesto solo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, se despidió nuevamente del resto y tomo el avión y se marcho_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Oye Matt, que te sucede? – le pregunto Sora al ver a su amigo muy pensativo

Nada Sora, debo irme – le dijo Matt mientras se levantaba del lugar.

Matt se alejo y se fue a sentar debajo de un árbol en un lugar bastante alejado y allí sigio con sus pensamientos, hasta que..

Piensas en ella no? – reconoció la vos de su hermano Tk

No, solo estoy un poco distraído- se limito a contestar

Por favor hermano, te conozco

Está bien, si estoy pensado en Mimi – respondio Matt, sabiendo que su hno se refería a ella

Porque no vas a buscarla Matt,

Ya fui una vez y no me fue bien- dijo mientras recordaba el momento en el cual había ido a buscar a Mimi…

_Flash Back_

_Mimi salía del colegio, y se encontró con cierto rubio parado esperándola.._

_Hola Mimi_

_Matt, que haces aquí? Como me encontraste? – pregunto Mimi un poco confundida_

_Sora me consiguió la dirección de tu casa, y cuando llegue allí tu mama me dijo que estabas en el colegio y me dijo cómo llegar_

_Ah y que haces aquí?- siguió preguntando_

_Vine a buscarte, princesa te extraño mucho, no te eh olvidado sabes? _

_Matt a mi me encantaría estas contigo, pero no podemos, tu vives en Japón y yo en _

_Podría venir a vivir aquí _

_No Matt, no puedo hacerte eso, tu vida está en Japón, tu familia, tus amigos_

_Pero me faltas vos_

_No podemos Matt_

_Y se alejo de ahí, y Matt regreso a Japón sin haber logrado nada_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Ve a buscarla nuevamente, en ese momento era chica, seguro no sabía ni lo que quería ahora debe estar más madura y de seguro te extraña.

Lo pensare, pero no estoy seguro Tk, no quiero ir en vano

Luego puede ser tarde – le advirtió Tk-

Te dije que lo pensaré, me tengo que ir tengo clases- dijo Matt mientras se levantaba- nos vemos en casa hermano

Ok – fue lo único que respondió Tk, tenía que pensar en algo no podía dejar que su hermano cometa un error

A la mañana siguiente:

Despierta hermano, tengo algo para ti – decía el tk mientras sacudía a Matt para que se levantara

Tk, es sábado, déjame dormir, que quieres?

Levántate y te lo digo, apúrate Matt que s hace tarde

Está bien ya me levante, tarde para qué? Pregunto Matt sin ganas

Para tu vuelo Matt sale en menos de 3 Hs.

Vuelo? – pregunto Matt confundido

Si vuelo, ayer con Kary fuimos y te compramos un boleto de avión a , no podía esperar a que tú te decidas, si iras no?

EHMM.. Claro, pero sí que eres apurado para hacer las cosas eh Tk

Gracias, pero fue idea de Kary

Y bueno, algo tuvo que haber sacado de Tai,

Si si, pero apúrate Matt

Está bien- dijo mientras entraba a bañarse

Tk acompaño a Matt al aeropuerto y luego fue a casa de Kary a contarle como le fue..

En Estado Unidos

Matt llego a casa de los Tachikawa y toco la puerta y abrió la mamá de Mimí

Hola señora Tachikawa, me recuerda soy Matt Ishida

Hola, tanto tiempo, como has estado?

Bien, Gracias, se encontraría Mimí?

Oh Matt, Mimí ya no vive más aquí, pero te daré la dirección de su departamento

La Sra. Tachikawa le anoto la dirección de Mimí, y Matt fue

Ya ahí toco la puerta y le abrió mimi, esta hermosa pensó él, mimi llevaba puesto un short de jean y una remera rosada..

Hola Mimí, como has estado?

Muy Bien, pero pasa

Está bien

Se sentaron en el sofá y matt empezó a hablar

Mimí eh venido a buscarte nuevamente, Te amo, y en todos estos años no te eh olvidado, por favor acepta estar conmigo- vendré a vivir aquí en , y..

(Mimí no lo dejo terminar) Matt yo te amo, y si quiero estar con vos, y no hace falta que vengas a vivir aquí, yo volveré a Japón, hace un tiempo lo estaba considerando, y ahora ya me decidí, quiero volver a Japón con mis amigos y contigo.

Mimi aceptas ser mi novia, y casarte conmigo? – le pregunto matt mientras le enseñaba un anillo que había conprado al llegar a que tenia gravado sus iniciales en el interior del anillo.

Si acepto Matt

Te amo Mimi, te extrañe mucho

Yo también Matt, te amo más de lo que te puedas imaginar

Luego de unas semanas Matt volvió a Japón junto con Mimí, y decidieron darles la sorpresa al resto de los chicos..

Estaban todos reunidos en casa de Tai

Porque tarda tanto Matt, el nos cito para esta hora y todavía no llega – se quejaba Tai

No seas impaciente Tai ya llegara – le decía sora

Ding dong (sono el timbre)

Debe ser el – dijo Tai al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba a abrir la puerta

Tai abrió la puerta y se encontró con Matt

Hasta que llegas, que es lo que nos tenias que contar Sr. Misterioso – pregunto impaciente Tai

Ai Tai tu siempre impaciente – dijo Mimi que apareció de repente ( estaba alado de la puerta del lado de afuera por eso tai no la vio)

MIMIIIII – grito tai emocionado

Que? MIMI – gritaron los chicos al escuchar a Tai

Mimi con estas, que emoción viniste de visita? – pregunto Sora

No exactamente Sora- respondió Mimi

Entonces vienes a vivir nuevamente aquí? – pregunto Izzy

Creo que deberían dejar hablar a Mimi – dijo Kary al ver como los chicos la estaban llenando de preguntas

Sí, mi hno. y Mimí les tiene que contar algo – anticipo Tk

Bueno, YA CUENTEEEEEN, grito tai – no le gustaba que den muchas vueltas,

Qué raro que Tai se impaciente – dijo Matt con sarcasmo- bue, lo que queríamos contarle es que Mimi va a vivir nuevamente aquí, y que nos casaremos

En serio? Felicidades!- dijo Sora

Felicidades amigos- les dijo Tai- Tu ya lo sabías Tk?

Si, y Kary también, - respondió tk

Gracias a ellos fui a buscar a Mimi, asi que todo esto se lo agradezco a ustedes enanos,

De nada hermano, pero ya no me digas enano- dijo Tk

De nada Matt, espero que sean muy felices

Lo seremos, ténganlo por seguro- hablo Mimi

Bueno, esto hay que festejar, Compremos pizzas, y cervezas – dijo Tai

Hay Tai, no cambias – dijo Mimi lo que provoco las risas de sus amigo

2 meses después matt y mimi se casaron..

Bueno Espero que les haya gustado mi historia, a mi me gusto mucho escribirla, ahmm se la dedico a mi amiga Naty, y a Gigi que gracias a ellas se me ocurrió :p

Ah me olvidaba…

DECLAIMER 1: los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen

DECLAIMER 2: Esto es sin fin de lucro!

Besos a todos!


End file.
